


猎物

by RziEywms



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RziEywms/pseuds/RziEywms





	猎物

太阳已经落下了，山那头余一圈昏黄的晕，挥发着无关紧要的最后生命。白日的余温将要散尽，山坳里的空气迅速冷却下来，水汽凝成浓厚白雾随黑暗一同降临。乌压压的夜在迫近，肆意无情地宣示主权。

这一片连绵的群山虽是低矮，地理环境却因雾气干扰而错综复杂起来。一草一木都似失了往日熟悉的面孔，笼罩着阴沉又陌生的气息。

——像毒蛇潜伏着、阴惨惨盯着他将吞噬的猎物。

金泰亨打了个哆嗦，拢紧身上单薄潮湿的衣物。他有些紧张，手里紧攥着的是背篓垂下的系带。入夜的山坳很危险，尤其在起了雾的情况下。饶是在山上摸了十几年的采药人也无法辩清方向，更何况进山没几个月的金泰亨？原先他只在市集上的铺子帮着父亲做些售卖的活儿，前几月不知见了什么，缠着父亲说要上山采药。

以往日落前他已在山脚下了，而今天寻到一味难求的中药，贪着采误了时间。

被未知包围失去方向感。他迷路了。

 

恐惧与眩晕感一齐涌来，他迷迷糊糊地撞进林子深处，无意识的打了一个又一个转。他不敢停下、不敢去想黑暗之后隐藏的深渊。

他被凝视着、他慌乱着、他闭上那双眼。

山上据说是有一户猎人，只是神出鬼没的，人们只在赶集时见过提着猎物安静占据街角的他，那猎户木屋更是从未被人找着过。

绝望之际，无边的黑暗尽头忽地出现了一丝亮光。他跌跌撞撞奔过去，触到那面实木墙时疯狂跳动的心才渐渐安定下来。他拼凑散乱的自己，颤抖的手指曲起，关节压下。

 

叩、叩、叩。

 

闵玧其的屋子从未响起过敲门声。他轻手轻脚抄起桌上的猎刀，贴着墙壁拉开门栓。

山风灌进屋内。壁炉熄着，空气不比屋外温暖干燥。仅桌上三支蜡烛被风吹得火光摇动，将灭未灭。

金泰亨望着一屋子晦朔不明，本能地意识这里很危险，却生不出一丝退意，甚至想要靠近这片诡域。

 

闵玧其捏紧手中的猎刀。只要这个人再向前一步，刀刃便会贴上他的脖颈。

他停住了，不敢贸然向前。他低下头收起四处张望的眼睛，向堂屋端端正正鞠了个躬。

“请问有人吗？我、我迷路了、想——”

 

“进来吧。”

 

闵玧其全身的肌肉都松弛下来，他放下警惕懒洋洋拉开木门，眼神不轻不重擦过杵在门口的人影，提在手里的刀还闪着锃亮的光。

冷汗瞬间浸透金泰亨的后背。他小心翼翼摘下背篓立在墙边，转身使了不小劲儿推上那面奇重的实木门。他瞅着自己沾满泥水的鞋，小声地问要脱掉吗？

一只白得要命的手拎着毛拖鞋“啪叽”扔在他面前。

金泰亨把脚塞进温暖的毛皮里，滴溜溜转着眼珠打量屋子。屋顶尖斜开得极高，房梁上挂着几串说不清种类的风干肉。墙角堆着大小不一的板斧，墙上挂了一排猎枪。——啊！他在心里感叹了一下，非但不感到恐惧，还有些小小的骄傲。是那个神出鬼没的猎人！

 

屋内忽地亮堂起来。闵玧其捡了两把木柴丢进壁炉，火舌窜起加热空气，暖意弥漫开了，他冰冷的屋子在散发人气。一转头，他看见这么多年来的第一位客人仍愣愣站在原地，搓着无处安放的双手压抑自己好奇的眼神。

他笑出了声。

 

“坐下吧。”指着正中央的木凳。“还是要我拖到你面前？”

金泰亨的羞赫像炉里火苗一样烧上耳尖，他嗫嚅着挤出一句谢谢。坐上凳子背挺得笔直，双手搭在膝盖上，乖得像学堂里第一天上课的小孩子。

 

闵玧其摇摇头不说话了，着手准备起今天的晚饭。照例切了一小块腊肉，蔬菜淋上橄榄油撒一撮盐。他瞥了一眼那个拘谨的人影，想着这么粗糙山下人会不会吃不惯，手已伸向橱柜里最后一份挂面，一个荷包蛋不多时卧进了汤面。

他熄了火端上晚饭，转回厨房抓着酒瓶暗下眼神，终于“咚”地把它敲在桌子上。接着看也不看他，自顾自吃着属于自己那份食物。金泰亨小声吸溜面条，一双圆眼却盯着那寡言的猎人看他蹙着眉吃饭。

“很不好吃吗？”他终于忍不住发问，又把自己的汤碗推过去几寸。“那吃我的吧？”

闵玧其简直不知道拿什么表情去回答，只摇摇头又撕下一块肉填进嘴里没有接话。他低下头，刘海遮住那双因猎物的无知而兴奋的眼。

 

别再说话了、别再看着我了。乖乖吃下你的晚饭，然后成为我今晚的正餐。

 

金泰亨承认这猎人的手艺很不错，他连碗里的最后一滴汤汁都舔尽了，打了一个轻轻的饱嗝，自己不好意思地傻笑起来。一只玻璃杯在这时推了过来，里头盛着一汪浑浊的液体。

 

“夜里冷，喝酒暖身。”

 

是带着命令语气的陈述句。

 

金泰亨并没怎么沾过酒，只在成人那天舔了几口家里酿的果酒。——总而言之，他不知道自己几斤几两。是琥珀色里碎着的火光太过晃眼，还是闵玧其沙哑的嗓音太具诱惑力，他不清楚，却乖顺地接下来小口饮尽。

酒是辛辣的，淌过喉咙灼烧着胃。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎，闵玧其的声音忽远忽近。他说，

“困了吗？去那边睡吧。”

一双手贴近。

 

 

酒精在睡梦中蒸腾起热，烧上脸颊一片红晕。

金泰亨醒了过来，绵软的身体陷在床垫里，下身一片凉意，混着湿漉漉的水声。一根曲起的手指不怀好意地搅动着，变着方向戳弄。他从干涸嘶哑的喉咙深处挤出一串破碎气音，身后的不适迫使他扭动身体试图逃离，却头脑发昏晕眩着倒回团起的棉被里。

似是觉察到动静，闵玧其停下手上的动作，弯下腰凑近他的耳边。

“还想回去最好别动。这里没你想的那么好走。”

低哑的嗓音流入麻痹他的大脑，他昏昏沉沉着一个字没听进去。被酒精折腾脱力的身体倒也乖顺，躺在床上任人摆布。

一截舌尖舔上他泛红的耳廓，顺着纹路划进耳蜗。闵玧其探向桌上半罐擦拭子弹的润滑油，浸没两个指节后摸回他的后穴，撑开入口直接塞进两根手指，一下一下抽送起来。他的手指骨节粗大分明，卡在内壁处触感异样清晰，食指侧磨出一层厚实的枪茧，此时正剐蹭着金泰亨不住收缩的穴肉。

闵玧其如含着樱桃果肉般吸吮舔舐他小巧丰润的耳垂。耳部神经密集，经他撩拨泛红充血，而身后摸索的手指恰恰擦过一个凸起的点。双重刺激迫使他打开喉咙呜呜咽咽喘着气，口腔里灌进的冷风又换来一阵激烈咳嗽，颤动不止的躯体弹起落下，敏感点正撞上指尖。

前端颤颤巍巍抬起头来，吐出一串液体蹭在他被撩起的内衫上。闵玧其终于放过他发烫的耳垂，一声轻笑滚着热气。

他的手从金泰亨的膝窝上离开，拍开他不安分的安抚自己的手。

身下的人发出不满的声音，低沉的嗓此时哼哼唧唧软得要命。倒是很快上了道，夹起失去桎梏的双腿将后穴往他手指上送，一来二去又软下身子，一双眼里浸满情欲渴望紧盯闵玧其。

 

他的猎物非但不惊慌，还隔着网眼伸出软舌讨好似舔他的手指。

 

闵玧其骂了一声，压下心里的火耐着性子替他扩张，三指将他后穴搅得一片泥泞，里头黏黏腻腻的液体划向指根流了他满手。

终于抽离出来，他捻着指尖拉起银丝的粘液玩味地看对方一眼，那人却不自知，又偷偷抚上自己的欲望，手法生疏着轻轻撸动柱体，仅是这样便眼神迷离，呼出一口口热气。

 

不行呀，是时候收网了。

 

闵玧其下身早已硬得发烫，他掰开那片夹着泥泞的臀瓣，顶着入口浅浅戳刺几下后直奔正题整根没入。

撕裂般的痛楚自身后传来，金泰亨吸了一口凉气小声呻吟着。而那只手在臀肉上留下五个清晰的指印和一记脆响。

“放松点，别夹那么紧。”

 

他颤着双腿努力去纳下闵玧其分量不小的物什，眼眶里盛了一包生理性泪水将坠未坠，指节泛白嵌进棉被拥起的缝隙。

闵玧其倒是不怜惜，抓着他手腕扣在被汗水浸得湿漉漉的发丝边，下身律动起来。

金泰亨是初经人事，穴肉紧致得要命，在他抽离时裹挟着不舍似的挽留，只是肏进去时破开层层阻碍要费不小力气。闵玧其愈发用力起来，身下人的喘息也愈加放肆。压抑的声调忽地拔高，一声过一声黏腻，清醒时的害羞温吞劲儿早抛九霄云外去了。

体内胀大的性器总算抵上那一点。闵玧其听着他喘得变了调，偏偏使坏提腰就往那处撞，尽数抽出后再没入，大开大合间将金泰亨送上顶峰。

他的叫声戛然而止，仅余可怜的气音氤氲在蒸腾起的情欲里。高潮后的身子过分绵软，后穴却随快感一阵阵痉挛缩紧，闵玧其掐着那一握汗津津的腰肢加快了抽送的速度。

 

他却没想到金泰亨释放后会贴上来索吻。

 

那对细瘦手臂撑起他微微前倾的身体，凑近的脸上一片绯色，眼睫眯起挂着细密水珠，含着的泪终于坠了下来。

两片红润唇瓣开开合合失了水的鱼似，此时正贴近他的脸呼出灼热的气。他急切又迷茫，迟迟找不着对方的嘴唇，眼角的水渍又添了一道。

闵玧其根本没想去亲他，却不知被什么蛊惑着含住那片唇。舌尖顺利地滑进缠绕对方，推拉间便攻占完毕，将那条软舌狠狠欺负一番搅出情色的水声，随即一下一下舔着上颚，将口腔里的空气吮吸殆尽。

他的手指插进对方湿成一绺绺的发丝间，与他的距离拉得极近，阖上双眼将吻从侵略拉长成温存，隐约是情动了。身下的动作倒是不停，加快频率小幅抽送着。

分离时金泰亨泛着水光的唇瓣愈发艳丽，他想起了初夏时清晨挂上露珠的蔷薇花。那双涣散的眼在与他眼神交汇时聚焦，随即脸上浮起一个笑。他说不清意味，但尝到一丝恶作剧得逞的狡黠。

原先就狭窄的内壁因此刻对方坐着更加紧致，闵玧其再也忍不了，扣住他的腰下身一挺尽数送进他体内。

金泰亨轻轻挣开他仰倒回床榻，手臂无力垂在床沿摇晃着。闵玧其见他一副使用过度的疲惫样，正打算退出，却被那双腿环上了腰吸出最后一股精液。

挡住眼睛的手移开一条缝，足尖勾着他的腰。

“…哥哥再来，别走…”

 

闵玧其的性器泡在先前自己射进去的和对方内里涌出来的液体中，随他动作被蹭得又硬了。他一言不发掰下金泰亨自作主张的腿，托起他的后背将人转过身圈在怀里，两手按着对方大腿迫使它们维持张开的的姿势。

 

后头敏感点被抵着碾过半圈，金泰亨只软在他怀里仰起脖颈，脑袋蹭着他光裸的肩，嘴里发出无意义的哼叫声。闵玧其一偏头，舌尖吻上他侧颈留下一道道水渍，吮一口底下那具躯体就颤动一下，闵玧其舔得不亦乐乎，不时拿牙尖叼起那块细软皮肤将它折腾得泛红。

 

他缓缓动了起来。

金泰亨扭动着腰去接纳。

“……嗯…哥、好棒…"

“……不要停…不要停……呃——"

 

倒是不再压着嗓子，喘息一声过一声的腻，露骨地诉说情欲。撞得狠了便拔高调，下身附带着收紧的穴壁，大腿根止不住的颤。

 

金泰亨还穿着布料洗得透光的白色里衣，此时浸足了汗水紧紧贴在身上。闵玧其掀起下摆将手探进去，指腹按住他胸前的凸起揉搓起来。金泰亨受不了，一会儿喊着不要一会儿哥哥好爽，却挺着胸口往他手里送，后头涌出一大股淫液浇在他顶端。

 

闵玧其懒得理他，自顾自愈发用力地顶弄，托住那块软肉指尖不依不饶掐着红樱。金泰亨脑袋歪向一边眼泪淌了满脸，盛不下的津液溢出自嘴角划向锁骨。他无力地靠着闵玧其的胸膛，看着对方泛着水光的性器进入自己，抽离时带出一股体液再肏回去，用力撞击深处的前列腺。

快感刺激他蜷曲起脚趾，前端挺立抵着小腹，只等对方将自己送上极乐。闵玧其却在这时抽离了。

金泰亨无措地睁大双眼，投过去一个着急又可怜兮兮的眼神。

闵玧其揽着他将他翻过身来，扶着性器对准他一张一合并不拢的后穴，一手恶劣堵上对方吐着泪的小孔。他一挺身送了进去，又倾过身子堵住金泰亨开合吐息的唇。

 

"不许射。等我一起。"

 

他加快律动的频率小幅度抽送着，几乎将对方钉死在自己性器上，唇舌却极尽温柔安抚着对方。

金泰亨最后抽抽搭搭哭了出来，嘴里一串串冒着奇怪的称谓，终于被解开枷锁释放出一股稀薄精水，沾染上衣襟最后一块干净的区域。

他睡过去了，或是昏过去了。

 

金泰亨醒来时已是第二天下午了。那张糟糕的床与身后的微微酸胀感提示着他昨晚混乱又不受控制的一切，除此之外却没有任何不适。他掀开罩紧自己的棉被爬下床，脚尖触上地面的那一刹晕眩席卷他乱了平衡。问题不大，摇摇晃晃站稳了。闵玧其不动声色收回远远递过去的视线。

力气还足，甚至肚子都饱饱的…金泰亨捞起门边的背篓扣到身后，开始满屋子寻找那个猎人的身影。

闵玧其掀开后院的门帘，三白眼冷冷地抛过来。他解开扎在头顶的布巾甩在一边，冲金泰亨走去。

 

“要走了？”

 

他推开门，侧身靠在门上睨着他。

金泰亨又小心翼翼点着头，其实忿忿不平。

什么嘛？搞得像我把你吃干抹净提起裤子就走人…

他耷着嘴角垂下视线扯紧手里的衣料，入眼是花花绿绿的陌生纹样。他这才觉得身上的衣服绷得有些紧了。

 

“我的衣服呢？”

“扔了。”

“…”

 

金泰亨不说话了，跟着他绕了一个又一个弯，下山的小路出现在面前时额上已冒出一层细汗。

那猎人努努嘴示意他自己下去，是转身就要走的意思。金泰亨忽然就急了，伸手去够那片衣袖。

 

“等一下——我叫金泰亨。”

 

他傻兮兮指着自己，露出惯有的无辜眼神。

他转过来，又别过头去。靴子蹭过草地有窸窸窣窣的声音。

 

闵玧其的手上还沾着皂角的香气，那片轻飘飘的白衣正晾在他的后院里。厨房里粥香没有散，早上他喂迷迷糊糊醒来的金泰亨喝粥的碗还浸在水池里。

他有的是法子去灌那个闯进来的小孩儿，却没想到他一杯就倒。低沉又软的嗓与泛红的眼角使他丢弃那些对待猎物抽骨剥皮的法子，引得他抱着他清理干净又掖好被角。

 

黄昏又来了，蜡烛还没有熄。他想起临走时那对如小鹿般温顺的眼，忽然间觉得熟悉得要命。

是哪里啊。

集市上。对面…对面有药铺……柜台…柜台后面的眼睛…。

闵玧其寒毛直竖，后背浮起一层冷汗。

究竟谁是谁的猎物？

 

下雨了。

微弱的敲门声杂在雨声里。

闵玧其的屋子许久未响起过敲门声。他轻手轻脚抄起桌上的猎刀，贴着墙壁拉开门栓。

 

“我迷路了。”

他理直气壮。


End file.
